


Calm Before the Storm

by admiral_sab



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiral_sab/pseuds/admiral_sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of levity before Clarke gives the news she has been carrying for a week after Alie was destroyed. Post 3x16 </p><p>Or </p><p>Sky Parents being dorks in front of the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

It had been a week since Alie was destroyed. A week since everyone started working together to pick up the pieces. A week since I’m sorrys and It wasn’t yous were last spoken, absolutions were given all around. They all agreed to not let Alie win. They would move on and they would live their lives. The wounded had been seen to first, the grounder refugees taken into Arkadia, and Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin were working toward establishing some kind of order and society as co Chancellors. There was no election to decide this, no grand ceremony, they aren’t even sure where the pin is, they just simply became Co Chancellors to their people and they accept it with pride. No one cares that there is no precedent for there being 2 Chancellors. Neither does anyone question that they now share the Chancellor’s room. It is big enough for two after all. 

............  
Clarke walked into the meeting with a purpose, Kane noted. She was so used to carrying the weight of the world that sometimes they had to remind her she could relax. She was always all business. Only Bellamy and occasionally Raven could make her crack a smile these days. 

So, it was no surprise when Clarke asked to speak to Kane and Abby at the end of the meeting. Bellamy, Raven, and Jasper didn’t move to leave. 

“Is everything ok? You have that look?” as soon as the words were out Marcus regretted them. He turned to look at Abby who was giving him a very patented “Abby is amused but doesn’t want you to know” look. 

Clarke didn’t miss a beat, “What look?” she was now giving him the classic “this Griffin woman is not amused at all look”. He was trapped. Bellamy was smirking and Jasper and Raven were whispering to each other and failing at not snickering. He was alone. 

“I… I just meant you look worried.” he finished that off with a small smile and a hope that she would let it go. 

“No, Marcus, you said ‘that look’. What exactly is ‘that look’?” Abby sounded serious, but he knew she was teasing and enjoying him being uncomfortable. He could tell by the “Abby Griffin is playing with you and she is loving it” look. Not to be mistaken with the “Abby Griffin isn’t playing” look. The eyebrows are slightly less arched and her lips don’t curve at all. He would never make that mistake again.

“I meant she’s giving me the ‘I have bad news and I don’t want to be the one giving bad news’ look. She gets the look from you of course. I would know it anywhere.” he said without thinking. 

“Wait so you have names for the looks I give you? Are they written down?” She was looking at him now with her adorable ‘I can’t believe you right now’ look. 

Kane smirked and whispered “No, Abby, I have them memorized. I do have my favorites though.” he looked at her and saw her smile brightly and look at him with adoration.  
“Maybe you can tell me those later -” 

“Oh… my… are you flirting? Now? In front of me?” Clarke said completely disgusted by the thought.

Abby laughed and grabbed Marcus’s hand and said “of course not, Sweetie. We’re old. We don’t know how to flirt.” Kane laughed at that and pulled her into a hug. “That’s right. We are your future. Old and boring.” he looked at Clarke who finally managed a smile. 

Later, he would reflect back to this moment and be thankful for his slip up. It was their last moment of levity before Clarke gave them her news. Growing old like them sounded wonderful to her. They had 6 months to live. 6 months to find another way. She had carried this around for a week. The past 6 months had taught them they are stronger together, love is the key, and hope is everything. 

He had looked around the room and saw Bellamy smirk a little. Kane met his gaze and smiled. He saw it too. The look on the two Griffin women was identical: Hope and determination. All would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been almost 10 years since I wrote fanfic. My oldest is 10 and my youngest of five girls is 2, so yeah almost 10 years since I wrote anything and that was Harry Potter (on ff.net and LJ). ;) So I got inspired to write for Kabby.
> 
> And I love Kabby/Bellarke parallels. ;)


End file.
